A Rose for Everafter
A Rose for Everafter is the twelfth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary Castle reconnects with a former girlfriend, Kyra Blaine, on her wedding day when one of her bridesmaids, Sophie Ronson, is found murdered. During the investigation, sparks fly between them once again and Beckett may have to deal with the possibility of being jealous. Recap At a hotel before a wedding, the knock on the door of a bridesmaid named Sophie. After they have a maid open the door, they see that the bed hasn't been slept in. The party finds the body of Sophie in a closet. At the apartment, Castle has Alexis duct tape him, so he can test how Nikki heat can escape in the situation in his upcoming book. While he is restrained, Alexis takes money from his wallet so she can go out shopping with Martha. While in the chair, Castle gets a call from Beckett, but is unable to take it. The detectives examine Sophie's body in her room. Lanie says Sophie was choked and her earring was yanked out of her lobe. Lanie reports Sophie was killed earlier that morning. Ryan states that the bride and groom are named Greg and Kyra. Back at his apartment, Castle struggles to free the tape off of his mouth by using a garbage can lid. While Beckett questions Greg and Kyra, she learns that they slept in separate rooms last night. Greg says Sophie is the person who introduced each other, but they haven't kept in touch over the years. Castle finally arrives at the hotel after freeing himself. Esposito notices Castle has duct tape stuck on his pant leg. After Beckett tells Castle she doesn't think about getting married, he doesn't believe her. After meeting the bride, Castle realizes the case involves his ex-girlfriend Kyra. Kyra and Castle flirt while they remember the last time they saw each other. Lanie shows Beckett several odd shaped abrasions found on Sophie's back. Castle wonders why Kyra changed her mind about them getting married. After she introduces Castle to Greg, he recognizes him as Kyra's ex-boyfriend. Castle tells Beckett that Kyra is the woman that got away from him. While interviewing the wedding party, Ryan learns Sophie was hesitant in coming to the ceremony. They see that one of the guests, Mike, is missing. The guests report they saw Mike with Sophie last night, but haven't seen him since. Beckett orders the team to put a APB on the missing person. Castle has the team review the footage taken by video cameras given to the party. They watch as Sophie slipped away during a speech after she received a call that originated from the hotel lobby. They review surveillance video and see the call came from a drug dealer that Ryan recognizes as Boyd Gamble. As Beckett and Kyra ride down an elevator, Kyra admits she still reads Castle's books. Kyra says she knows that Castle dedicates his books to people he cares about. After the detectives bring Boyd to the station, he admits Sophie asked him to sell her roofies. Castle meets with Shiela, Kyra's mother, whom he explains didn't approve of his relationship with Kyra. The team finds Mike locked in a supply closet. He tells the team that Sophie drugged and trapped him. Mike says Sophie flirted with him and spiked his drink with roofies. He states Sophie seemed like she was determined to sleep with him, but he now realizes it was too good to be true. Promo 300px|left Cast vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h56m48s77.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h57m01s192.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h57m11s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h57m18s153.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h57m27s241.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h58m01s25.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h01m20s1.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h01m29s112.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h01m59s116.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h02m10s251.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h02m17s74.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h02m49s123.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h02m56s209.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m03s102.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m09s176.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m15s228.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m32s145.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m39s209.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h04m46s16.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h05m01s174.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h05m13s0.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h15m14s168.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h05m31s230.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h07m20s37.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h07m30s129.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h07m40s231.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h07m50s80.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h08m15s41.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h08m28s195.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h08m40s70.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h08m46s121.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h09m37s133.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h09m59s201.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h10m25s72.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h10m36s160.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h10m41s253.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h10m52s104.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h10m58s168.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h11m16s86.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h12m00s9.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h12m11s123.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h12m22s236.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h13m30s221.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m04s231.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m10s45.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m27s110.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m31s0.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m44s124.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h14m55s218.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h15m00s37.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h15m08s109.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h15m20s225.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h16m04s158.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h16m21s49.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h16m33s188.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h16m45s10.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h16m55s153.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m01s216.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m07s22.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m14s94.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m20s152.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m25s202.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h17m39s85.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h18m32s104.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h18m38s159.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h18m44s229.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-16h55m00s73.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-15h18m55s75.png Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Brady Smith as Greg Murphy * Graham Beckel as Ted Murphy * Ryan Alosio as Mike Weitz * Mimi Kuzyk as Sheila Blaine * Joe Nieves as Boyd Gamble * Alyssa Milano as Kyra Blaine * Deborah Strang as Ruby Osiris-Schwartzman * Peter Katona as Keith Murphy * Gina Hiraizumi as Laurie Hill * Kimberly Estrada as Lisa Bloomfield * Brian Patrick Mulligan as Justice of the Peace * Kevin Herrera as Waiter * Alan Mueting as Kyra's Uncle (uncredited) * Bonnie Morgan as Sophie Ronson (uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: Apparently, Castle has a history with the bride. :Lanie: Ancient, modern or sexual? :Castle (while riding in the Hotel Elevator): We met in college. We were together nearly three years. :Beckett: I didn't ask. :Castle: Yes, you were not asking very loudly. :Beckett: She's different from your ex-wives. :Castle: What do you mean? :Beckett (to Castle): She's real. I didn't think you went for real. (notices Castle's sad expression) Tough break up? :Castle (starts to talk, then stops) : It was a long time ago. :Kyra Blaine: I feel like I know you a little, from Nikki Heat, the dedication. :Beckett: Oh. :Kyra: I still read all of Rick's books. :Beckett: Yeah, well, most of that book is just a result of Castle's overactive imagination. :Kyra: It's funny that you call him that, Castle. When I knew him he was just Rick, fresh off his first bestseller. Well, overactive imagination or not, I know he only dedicates his books to people he really cares for. :Castle: You want to take advantage of a guy, knocking him unconscious kind of defeats the purpose. The best way: just ask. :Mike: Yeah. Nuts, right? I mean, who roofies a guy? All a girl has to do is ask. Featured Music *"Take a Chance" - The Magic Numbers *"Love Song" - Golden State with Holly Conlan Trivia *This is also a companion episode to Little Girl Lost, in which Beckett encountered her ex-boyfriend, Will Sorenson, for whom she still had unresolved feelings. Castle's recap to Beckett of his relationship with Kyra in the elevator mirrors the almost identical conversation from that episode where Beckett describes her relationship with Sorensen. *Castle's relationship with Kyra lasted nearly three years; beginning at the time when he'd gotten his first best-seller. Kyra asked for a break in the relationship, but then never spoke to him again. **Beckett tells Castle, "She's real. I didn't think you went for real." In view of the way Castle's romance with Kyra ended, the string of shallow relationships with shallow women that Castle is famous for may simply be a way for him to avoid having his heart broken again. *Beckett states that she's been a bridesmaid six times. 212 Category:Season 2 Category:2010 television episodes